vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
As Meninas Super Poderosas
Estados Unidos |idioma = Inglês |emissora orig = Cartoon Network |temporadas = 6 |episódios = 79}}The Powerpuff Girls (no Brasil, As Meninas Super Poderosas e, em Portugal, As Powerpuff Girls) é um desenho animado americano. Tendo 79 episódios e seis temporadas, a animação foi criada por Craig McCracken, dirigida por Genndy Tartakovsky e produzida inicialmente por Hanna-Barbera em 1998, e mais tarde em 2004 pelo Cartoon Network. A série narra a luta contra os monstros de Townsville por Florzinha, Lindinha e Docinho, três irmãs nascidas com poderes sobre-humanos a partir de um acidente químico num experimento de seu pai, Professor Utônio. O desenho animado foi exibido no Brasil pelo Cartoon Network e pelo SBT, com dublagem da Cinevideo, e em Portugal pelo Cartoon Network e pela TVI. A série possui também um longa-metragem. Em julho de 2006, foi ao ar na TV Tokyo um animê, intitulado As Meninas Super Poderosas - Geração Z, com produção da Toei Animation e Aniplex, e foi publicada na revista Ribon um mangá homônimo, ambos baseados na animação americana. Episódios pilotos As Meninas Super Poderosas apareceram pela primeira vez em 1994 sob o nome The Whoopass Girls (em português: As Meninas Whoopass) em um episódio piloto intitulado The Whoopass Stew! A Sticky Situation (em português: As Whoopass! Uma Situação Complicada), produzido por Craig McCracken, quando ainda era um um estudante no California Institute of the Arts. Mais tarde a palavra Whoopass foi alterada para Powerpuff (Super Poderosas), pois era inapropriada para o público infantil, e as personagens foram reestilizadas. Anos depois, as heroínas apareceram em mais dois curta-metragens para o What a Cartoon! Show chamados Meat Fuzzy Lumkins (em português: A Carne Difusa Lumkins), de 1995 e Crime 101, de 1996, até estrearem sua própria série de televisão em 1998. Enredo O desenho relata a história de três meninas chamadas Florzinha, Lindinha e Docinho, cujo objetivo é salvar o mundo e a cidade Townsville de terríveis criminosos e criaturas perigosas, entre os quais se encontra Macaco Louco. Elas vêm à vida durante uma experiência realizada pelo Professor Utônio, que acidentalmente mistura à fórmula composta por "açúcar, tempero e tudo que há de bom" com o Elemento X, criando assim as três meninas com superpoderes, de quem ele passa a cuidar como filhas. É uma serie com 79 episódios,sendo um deles banido. É o 11º episódio da 6º temporada intitulado: "See me Feel me Gnomey!" que trata-se da realidade e das lutas entre socialismo e capitalísmo coisas que não podem ser mudadas.E o gnomo além do líder socialista é um personagem satânico segundo mostra o episódio.É um dos episódios mais interessantes e mais misteriosos de todos e qualquer desenho animado. Foi banido por se inapropriado para crianças por conter esta realidade entre socialismo e capitalismo e que nada pode ser mudado tudo tem que ser do jeito que é. No entanto este episódio já chegou a ser exibido no Brasil como ocorreu em A Vaca e o Frango. Filme Em 2001 foi lançou o filme: As Meninas Superpoderosas: O Filme, produzida pela Cartoon Network Studios e Warner Bros. Ele estreou em 3 julho de 2002 nos Estados Unidos e na América Latina que chegou um pouco mais tarde e teve um nível de sucesso considerado baixo. Nesta produção, e ainda descreveu em detalhes a origem da criação das super-heroínas. Categoria:Séries de animação